The Woman in The Mirror
by babyspongy
Summary: "Bella, when will you understand I don't care what you look like?" He asked glancing at my tear- stained cheeks. He grabbed one with his large hand and turned my face to his. "I love you for you. Your own beauty, your brains." As he said the words, my mouth fell open. "You love me?" I squeaked. "I do, I do love you. I don't care if you look beautiful, I love you for you." AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, new story! Oh man, this is going to kill me, but I was inspired by a Colombian telenovela lol, if you are Colombian, or Hispanic, tell me if you heard of it (**_**La mujer en el espejo; The woman in the mirror**_**) :) This is kinda supernatural, if you count a magic mirror :P**

**On to the new story! Lemme know your thoughts :D**

* * *

I was never the pretty one.

I was just the smart one, but now I have the means to be the woman my mom wanted me to be.

The woman that would turn heads whenever she walked down the street.

The woman that would have the power to break the hearts of men, instead of being the heartbroken one.

The woman with power to control her destiny. I rather liked that, I wanted to be in control. I wanted to be pretty and there was a way to do it. I just needed to make sure I created a plan that would be fool proofed, no matter the circumstance.

I wasn't anything spectacular. I was normal, not extraordinarily beautiful, nor was I disgustingly ugly. I was somewhere in between, but my mother wanted me to be gorgeous.

My mother, Reneé Swan, model extraordinare who had to retire when her body never got back to its physique after she had me. I had a feeling she detested me because of that. She kept my father's last name, her ex-husband's, since it flowed easily. She didn't want to return to her maiden name since it wasn't "pretty enough".

My father, Charles Swan, world famous CEO of Swan industries who had no idea I existed and questioned his paternity since Reneé was a floozy who used her beauty for the negative.

"Isabella, it would be best if you come here now and get me my food!" Reneé yelled at me, while I covered what would later be my salvation.

"Coming Reneé," I said, while walking up the stairs to the kitchen. She had me in the basement saying that my face would scare away the company that came to visit her. I agreed seeing as how the basement held the answer to my prayers and it gave me a sense of freedom.

The amount of freedom I have is very limited.

I knew my mother was using me to keep her control alive, but as soon as my plan gets put into action, she would be left alone.

"Now Isabella, you don't have time to waste!" Reneé yelled for me again. "Don't you dare tell me that you are studying again. I told you brains are nothing if you don't have the face to sell it. And believe me, you, you absolutely don't have the face." She started laughing hysterically.

When did my life become so… Cinderella-ish? I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen, getting ready to start dinner so I can get to my room as quickly as I could to devise the plan that would help me live a brand new life. Oh, and to study some more so I can start my new job at my father's company, Swan industries. One way or another he was going to recognize me, with the face I have now, or the face that my magic mirror would grant me. This seems fool proof, it has to work and it will, if it's the last thing I do in my existence.

* * *

**Tell me guys and gals, is this something you would like to read? Should I continue? Lemme know your thoughts, until next time, if there is one. *Reneé's hysterical laughter* Sorry, I couldn't help myself lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys! 3 reviews, over 10 follows and 6 favorites! You guys know how to please a girl, let's bring that review count higher, yes? To answer a question: Yes, a magic mirror, you will see if you stick around and enjoy the story, which I hope you will ;) Please leave your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times, buckle up and get ready to ride :D**

* * *

Morning finally came as my alarm sounded in annoying beeps. I blindly reached to turn it off before I had to hear my mother's mouth. It was to early for that shit, I certainly didn't need her to shoot up my stress levels since today I start my job as a receptionist in Swan Industries. Sure, it has nothing to do with my career path, but it was a good way to see what kind of man my father was.

I groaned as I got up to take a shower and stared at myself in the mirror.

_You're worthless._

_Nobody is going to love you._

_You are nothing Bella, do you hear me? Nothing!_

I shut my eyes as I heard _her_ voice in my head. My cousin Tanya, who inherited the good looks of her parents, but is as intelligent as a needle. Her beauty is what keeps her employed, unless of course she sleeps with the boss and wrecks a marriage. I heard she has a few under her belt.

I undressed quickly, getting into the shower, letting the water drain all my troubles and the dirt from the yesterday. As I felt the warm water, I sighed, knowing that the comfort was lasting a little too long and I was going to be late for my first day. Getting out of the shower, carefully as to not slip, I wrapped my body in a towel and walked to my room. My clothes were already ironed and ready and I got dressed quickly.

I had to deal with my hair next. The tangles getting in the way of it being all smooth and tangle free. I sighed yet again, for the millionth time this morning as my hair finally became tame. I put a ribbon in my hair, sprayed some perfume and was on my way to the kitchen for a fruit to keep me energized for the day. I double checked my wallet for money for lunch, pleased with the money I had available, I put all of my belongings in my bag.

The subway wasn't far from where I lived, only a ten minute walk, and the commute to Swan Industries was about 45 minutes in train, so I decided to pack a good book, charge my iPhone and walk out of my house at 7:00 am. It was dreadfully early.

As I was walking, I listened to my music in order to avoid any comments regarding my outfit, regarding my looks. I was self concious enough, I didn't need someone to tell me off by being ugly, as it has happened before.

_You are the most hideous person I have ever seen._

_Oh come on baby, even the ugly ones need love too._

_You need to start dressing up, it may take the attention away from your ugly face._

I was too wrapped up in my inner thoughts that I crossed the street and saw an incoming car coming in my direction. Dang, I was about to die and nobody, and I mean nobody would miss me, what a shame. I can almost imagine what the obituary in the newspaper would read:

_Isabella Marie Swan, age 24, hit by an incoming car while she carelessly crossed the street without looking at both sides of the road. She is survived by her mother who Reneé Swan and may be the illegitimate child of Swan Industries own CEO Charles Swan. The driver was not charged as he was made partially blind due to Isabella's ugliness._

The incoming car never came as a warm body collided with mind. I didn't have time to process what was going on, but I did hear the voice loud and clear.

"Hey! Why are you just standing in the middle of the road? Do you have a death wish?" The voice sounded angry, I opened my eyes, which I didn't realized I closed and looked up seeing green eyes. Hard green eyes. Green eyes that are.. glaring at me?

"Not really, but, I uh, was day dreaming while walking, guess I lost my head in the clouds. Sorry for the inconvenience. I must be going now, I need to get to work." I stammered quickly, and then realize I didn't thank the generous, green eyed man. "Thank you by the way, although nobody would miss me if I was gone." With those words, I walked away towards the direction of the subway without looking back to the gorgeous man I left standing in the sidewalk, a few feet away from the street that almost had my blood.

~The Woman in The Mirror~

I got to the subway, quickly got on my train and sat down taking out my book from my bag. I started to read, but, the movement of the train made my eyes blurry. I sighed yet again, put the book away and turn up the music on my phone. My phone was blasting Fall Out Boy into my ears and I smiled, no matter what people say, I was incredibly happy that they made a comeback. I absolutely loved their music when I was a teenager.

I closed my eyes, all the while being mindful of what stop I was on and stood up when my stop was next. I carefully avoided the wandering eyes of people as they tried to look at my face. My face wasn't disfigured, per say, it was just, blemished with what I like to call, beauty marks, not freckles, not birth marks, but beauty marks. My skin was much darker on my face than my body and it made me wonder why that was. Reneé doesn't even hold the answer to my question, no matter how many times I ask.

I made my way up the stairs allowing me to reach the sunlight of the street, and looked at my phone. 7:56 am, okay, my shift starts at 8:30, so I have time to grab a muffin and a coffee from the local coffee shop. I smiled to myself as I awarded myself a coffee to feed into my addiction.

I walked into the coffee shop, enveloped with the fragance of fresh bake cookies and coffee.

"Can I please have large coffee, 3 sugars, half milk and half cream please? Oh, and a blueberry muffin." I asked the girl at the counter. She smiled at me and told me it was a total of $4.50. I nodded to myself, it wasn't so bad. Before I could take out my wallet from my bag, a hand came out and handed the girl a credit card. I, appalled looked at the person who had the audacity to cut in line. It was the same person with the green eyes that saved me from the car about half an hour ago.

"What do you think you are doing? I was paying for that you know, you don't have to cut in line just because you want service. Who do you think you are?" I was angry, I was livid. I was tired of people walking all over me, it was my time to talk and the world to listen.

"I was just buying you breakfast, I think you owe me an explanation after you abandoned me in the sidewalk shortly after I risked my life to save yours. I thought it would have been a good ice breaker, but if that's the case, pay for it yourself." He retracted his hand slowly and looked at me. He didn't seem to be bothered by my looks like everybody else, I wonder why.

"I'm sorry, I just had a very… Intense morning. I apologize, why don't you allow me to buy you breakfast since you saved my life, risking your own as you so kindly pointed out. " I met his gaze and smirked at him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I would very much like that…" He prodded, asking me for my name without asking for it directly.

"Bella."

"I would very much like that Bella. My name's Edward." He was going to extend his hand for me to shake, but the girl at the counter decided it was a good time to shove my breakfast in his face, along with whatever he ordered. As I made my way to retrieve my wallet, as I was rudely interrupted, he stopped me and extended his hand with the credit card once again.

After he received his card again, I glanced at the time 8:07 am. I had enough time to be polite and then I had to get going. He led me to a small table near a window and motioned for me to sit down.

"Let's cut the crap Bella, I want the real reason as to why you didn't move away from the car this morning. You know, any normal person would have taken the flight reaction rather than the fight reaction. A small girl like you wouldn't have had a chance again a piece of metal. And why did you say that nobody would miss you if you were gone, surely you are mistaken." Edward said as he handed me my coffee and muffin and I had to take a deep breath before I was able to answer him.

"Because you know what Edward? After being screwed over so many times by the universe, I decided if I were to die, it would be my decision. Not some sick twisted form of whatever is out there taking even more control away from me." I ranted. I guess I had this all bottled within and had to unleash it to whoever was around. "One more thing you should know, I am not normal. Never have been, never will be." I stood up, holding my coffee and my muffin making my way to the door. "Thanks for the breakfast, thanks for saving my life, and thanks for hearing my rant. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to work. May the universe protect you from those who abnormal like me."

With that, I walked out the door and for the second time that day, in less than an hour, I walked away from the green eyed gorgeous man.

I took a deep breath, and made my way to my own personal hell, well maybe my second personal hell, Swan Industries.

* * *

**Well, I am a lean mean writing machine :D 2 updates in a day! Man! Okay guys, I would love to hear what you have to say, lemme know if you think Edward overreacted as well all know he is capable of doing. Lemme know if you think Bella was too hard on our poor Edward. I think I am going to name my Edward, Swoonward, so ladies and gentlemen (?) open your eyes, your heart and your mind for some Swoonward, born on July 23, 2013 at 4:30-ish in the morning in New York City since I have nothin better to do on my summer break. Please review and don't forget to read my other story, it's kinda a slow burn, but it is based on a true story, sorta kinda. This must be the longest chapter I have ever written, tune in next time kids!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I guess that you guys prefer this story to my other one, hm? No hard feelings lol. I have no idea what I am going to do for this story, but my goal is to at least get half way through it before I head to my 3****rd**** semester of college. Now to answer some questions and thank those who read and review:**

**BeccaHamilton95: The chapters are going to be about 2k words? It depends how long I want the scene to continue :P **

**Anya881/kcullen1994: Thank you :) I appreciate your kind words, it makes me smile wide lol.**

**Corr5092/puasluoma: Well, as explained in Chapter 2, Bella doesn't necessarily have a skin defect, but, hm, how to explain this. Her face is a bit darker than her regular skin tone. Okay, I think I should edit this in, but I was going to later make her have a well-known scar that she particularly finds ugly. People in the street comment, but this is where her paranoia steps in, they don't **_**necessarily**_** say those things, but she **_**thinks**_** they say these things, most of them say something along those lines though. To further answer your question, which I so rudely ignored back in Chapter 1, I think, the magic mirror will show its purpose soon.**

**Enough with this long AN, but it was necessary. Thank you for your patronage and I'll see you down below :D**

* * *

As I walked into Swan Industries, the fresh, cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. Then I remembered I had my steaming cup of coffee and drank some. Caffeine is definitely necessary for what I am about to do, introduce myself to my father, who doesn't know he is a father. Well, I guess he knows, but he doesn't believe Reneé for a second. Maybe with him looking at me, he would notice or physical similarities.

I walked over to the receptionist desk and wait for the receptionist to look at me. She's filing her nails, great.

"Excuse me," I told her. She looked up from her task and raised her perfectly shaped, blond eyebrow at me. I waited for her to open her mouth to speak, but she just laughed quietly to herself, and went back to filing her stab- worthy nails.

"I said excuse me," I said louder this time, she looked irritated, but put down her filing utensil and looked at me, well not really looking, but glaring.

"What can I do for you?" She said in a nasally tone. I could tell I wasn't going to like her. Her voice held attitude and her tone made me get a headache instantly, it seems that coffee wasn't the solution to my problems today.

"I start a job here today and I would like directions to the," I paused, taking out a paper that was on my book. I opened it up and looked back at her, "financial department?" I held my paper out for proof. It was signed by a Charles Swan and an E. Cullen.

"I need some form of ID, and I need you to sign some papers." She held her hand out for my ID, which I handed to her, and I received the papers, taking out a pen from my bag and signing my name on the necessary lines. "Perfect, you can go on up to the 6th floor, and take a right from the water fountain. Have a nice day."

I have no idea if it was genuine or not, but when she handed me my ID, I could have sworn she looked twice at the photo. Was she going to start making fun of me? Was she going to talk about me behind my back? Maybe I was getting ahead of myself, but after being talked behind my back for so long, you start expecting it from everyone.

I made my way to the escalator and pressed the 6 button. It brightened a bright yellow. It didn't take long for me to get to my destination, as I followed the receptionist's directions, I didn't even get her name.

I saw an empty desk that had my name _Isabella_ on a plaque and made my way towards it. There I found a list of instructions I needed to do for my boss, E. Cullen. I had to keep accounting books from the companies, I had to organize the files, create a spreadsheet with all of the company's buyers, so on and so for. It seems I would be kept busy here, I smiled to myself and got to work.

Firstly, I organized the files alphabetically, furthermore, creating little tabs on what are the company's most frequent buyers. I have no idea what they sell, but according to the numbers I keep seeing, my father's company must do really well. I looked at my phone and saw that the time was 10:07 am. Surely it didn't take that long for me to organize those files, and still no show of E. Cullen.

Secondly, I started the spreadsheet with the list that was already provided. I organized the companies alphabetically, like I did the files, I liked to keep consistency. As I was on the businesses that began with D, I heard a throat clearing and I looked up to finally introduce myself to my boss.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?" I seethed, was this guy following me or something? He looked amused, but then his green eyes were bright with frustration.

"_I_ work here, I assume by the plaque on the desk with your name on it, that you work here as well." He said slowly, as if I wouldn't understand if he said it normally. "I came to introduce myself to my new employee. Hello," he held out his long hand for me to shake, I looked at it weirdly. "I'm Edward Cullen, the head administrator in the financial department."

Now it all made sense. The signature, the way his name stood out. Of course, I mentally slapped myself. I was saved by my new boss, left him stranded twice and ranted about my poor life to him. Was I never going to get a break?

"Isabella," he said in a teasing tone, "I am still waiting for you to be polite and shake my hand like all business people do." I stood up slowly and his gaze went to my eyes. I extended my hand and he took it in between both of his; so not expecting that. "Welcome to the team Bella, I know you are going to do great things here for Swan Industries. Now is it a coincidence that your last name is the same as _my_ boss?"

Damn, I was waiting for that question to be asked. To tell truth, or not tell the truth, that is the question. I decided that I owed him the truth, so that's what I did. "According to my mother, Reneé," I started, "Charles Swan is my father, but he never really accepted the fact that he was my sperm donor since Reneé slept around like a pig."

"Well, then. Thank you for being honest with me. Now, mind telling me what you are doing? I think I should be able to be kept up to date where my secretary/receptionist/financial advisor/ accountant is up to." Edward walked over to the desk and saw that I checked of some of the things written on the list. He nodded to himself and went to the computer, moving the mouse taking it out of idle and saw the progress I made. He seemed pleased with the organization and the work, I smiled to myself.

Then it hit me. I was his secretary? I signed up for being an accountant, keeping up with the books, the taxes, the revenue, the entry of money; I wasn't going to be his secretary planning meetings with the board and such, the nerve.

"What do you mean secretary Edward? I was only hired to maintain the books in order and be able to show the company where they are making money and losing money." I pointed out. He glanced at me from the computer and stood up to his height. He walked over to me, taking me by the arm, to my surprise and led me to his office. Once we reached the office, he closed the door and walked to his big desk.

"Sit down Bella, I think I am going to need to explain to you your job." He sat down in his big, comfy chair and motioned for me to sit down in front of him, I followed suit. I waited patiently for him to continue, "Yes, you were hired to book keeping, since I can't keep up anymore and am more disorganized than you will ever know. You will always be a financial advisor to me, since I can't possibly be the only one monitoring the business. Finally, you will be _partially_ my secretary, scheduling meetings with the board and the CEO so you and I can present plans to better the company's financial situation. You aren't merely a secretary Bella, you are going to become my right hand. You will learn to trust me and I will do the same."

I nodded, finally understanding what he wanted me to do. I was looking into his eyes, when suddenly, some woman entered the room, slamming the door behind her. I opened my mouth to ask him about the receptionist responsibilities, but I was interrupted by the woman who walked in like she owned the place. Maybe she did, I don't know who she is.

"Eddie!" The woman with stiletto heels, a tight shirt and even tighter skirt said with a squeal. She made her way to Edward and he stood up, messing with his tie in a nervous manner.

"Hello Irina, may I ask what you are doing in my office? I told you time and time again that you are to knock before entering. I was in a very important meeting with Miss Swan." He lectured to Irina sternly. She looked at me and then back at him and then back at me. I raised an eyebrow and she mimicked me, bursting into laughter.

"Eddie, did they really hire someone that looks like _her_?" She scoffed and looked at her blood red nails. Great, even in an office where nobody knows me, people already judge me on my looks. I know they aren't the best, but jeez.

"What do you mean, 'that looks like her'?" Edward said raising both his hands, making quotation marks. "As far as I see, Bella is fine." I think that was a compliment. I opened my mouth, but before words made their way out, Edward spoke again. "She has functioning brown eyes, one nose perfectly on her face, a mouth that has perfect teeth, not to mention interesting words, two ears which can hear perfectly, two hands she is capable of using, two feet for walking." He was waving his hand as he said my physical qualities.

"Now I ask again, what do you mean, 'that looks like her'?" Edward said sternly. "You better not make any derogatory words or discriminate Bella here. On her first day, she accomplished more than you have in your three years of service here. Now, before you say another word, you can find your way out of my office and unto your desk to continue your work load. You don't work in the financial department, you have no business doing here while you are on the clock. Oh and one more thing, my name is not _Eddie_, it's _Edward_, but it's _Mr. Cullen_ to you, no matter how long we have known each other," He pointed to the door and Irina left, with her head held high and flicked her hair to the side. She scoffed while she walked past my chair and left the room without another word.

"I'm sorry Bella," he started. I waved my hand off to stop his explanation further.

"It happens to me all the time, no worries." I said without another thought. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and looked at me weirdly. I had a feeling he had more to say. I needed to leave before he started to talk again. As I made my way to stand up from the chair, Edward leaned over the desk to put his hand on one of mine that made its way to his desk.

"Before you go, would you mind telling me what you meant when you so rudely left me in the coffee shop, about three hours ago?" He looked at me with steely eyes. I was having trouble keeping up with his moods. "After saving your life and buying you breakfast, I think you owe me for this." I sat down again and crossed my arms over my chest, I wasn't going to talk to him.

"I don't owe you anything _Mr. Cullen_," I said his name mockingly. "As I recall, I said enough for a lifetime to you, you don't need explanations, you don't need anything else. Maybe what you do need is the $4.50 it cost to purchase my breakfast, but no worries, I will have it to you once you let me go to my desk." I got up yet again, but Edward stood up as well and made his way to block the door with his lean body.

"Damn it Bella, you are not leaving this office until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Why do you feel the Universe is against you, who screwed you over, and finally, _why didn't you move out the fucking street when the fucking car was making its way towards you_?" He said to me in a calm voice, which freaked me out. He cursed. I was left dumbfounded. I ended up in front of him and poked a finger to his strong chest.

"I. Don't. Owe. You, Anything." I said through clenched teeth. He wasn't getting more of my story out of me, not without a proper fight.

"You know you do, you will not fucking move unless you tell me what I want to know. Why didn't you move out the way Bella?" He said softly. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and said the truth, yet again to a stranger that so happened to be my boss.

"I don't know." I whispered. Edward moved slightly out of the way and I made my escape to my desk, my safe haven for the moment. He didn't follow me, but it took a while for me to hear the soft click of the door being closed. I took a deep breath, straightened my posture and resumed my work. _I only have to work until 6 today_. That was my mantra, I just have to avoid Edward until 6.

* * *

**Well, there is another chapter to keep you entertained. Please leave me a review, there are more than 20 of you, let me know your thoughts guys. I would like to say this, Bella will have a lot of self-doubt in this story. There are many women out there, including myself, even though I am a teenager if 18 counts, that feel this way. The female mind is something I am still discovering myself and you all will join me in that journey.**

**For those of you who are interested in beta'ing, send me a PM or something, I would love to have a beta here since I don't like to really proof read my own writing, even if I do it with other people. I would also love to bounce off ideas with someone. Let me know. Until next time people :) Thank you for all your support and interest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, thank you for your kind words Anya881, I hope so as well :x I am kinda nervous how this story might turn out and not meet up to the readers expectations :/ But, no worries about that now, the story is mainly fresh in my mind lol.**

**On with the story, please don't be afraid to review, a mere word makes my day :')**

* * *

I left Edward's office and tried to get back to work, but his words were permanently etched in my brain. I sighed and laid my head onto my desk, feeling the coolness of the wood calm me down.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a male voice ask me I raised my head quickly and was met with some of the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I responded in a low voice. He looked me over and shook his head and smirked. It's as if he knew I had a draining morning or something. He took one of the desks chairs and placed it in front of me, meeting my gaze of confused eyes. He turned the plush chair so the back of the chair met the front of his body; his very muscular body.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," he extended his hand over the desk towards me and I accepted it with a timid smile. "I guess you are the new financial advisor and all the jobs that Eddie requires you to do, huh?" He tilted his head towards the left to point to Edward's door and I couldn't help but nod.

"I guess. Did the person before me ever work? The files are such a mess and even the charts are misleading." I complained to Emmett, he looked confused and I guess for those who never encountered the files in question, his reaction is completely valid.

"You're talking to the wrong Cullen brother there sweetheart. My job is to advertise, not focus on the confusion of the numbers; that's Eddie's job." I could see why he was in advertising, his character was very charismatic. He could make me buy whatever he wanted me to and sell it to me with that million dollar smile.

"Okay, who was the idiot that didn't do their job and left the new person to pick up all the slack?" I asked again and he burst out laughing. When he was done, I raised an eyebrow and he just cracked up again. "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

Before Emmett had a chance to respond, I heard the voice that was haunting me since this morning's exciting events.

"I would much rather prefer financial genius, but you can call me Mr. Cullen," the voice said. I turned my body to face Edward, and he raised an eyebrow. "I only caught the end of the sentence, mind retelling me what has my brother cracking up like a wild banshee?"

"I just asked who was the idiot that didn't do their job properly. I mean, the files are all over the place! I had to search for missing documents and organize the mess the person before me left." I said rather harshly, Edward still had his eyebrow raised and looked over at Emmett.

"You," he pointed his index finger towards Emmett, "go back to your department, seems to me I have to have a little chat with Ms. Swan." Emmett just stared at Edward and then got up from the chair, fixed it and then stood in front of my desk. Emmett winked at me and then left with his booming laughter towards the elevator and waved back to us.

Once Emmett was safely in the elevator, Edward tapped his fingers on my desk which caught my attention. I looked at him confusedly and he just pointed towards his office. With a sigh, I got up and followed him into the office as I looked around to the other workers following me with their eyes.

"Now Miss Swan, I understand you don't know me, but will you refrain from insulting me in my workplace and most of all refrain from talking to my brother, you are here to work, not to mingle." His warm voice was replaced by someone much more steely, I did a double take and raised my head to look him in the eyes.

"Edward-" I started, and then he raised his hand and an eyebrow before opening his mouth to interrupt me.

"Maybe I haven't said this to you but in the office, you will address me as Mr. Cullen. I know it may be confusing to you since there are so many Cullens in this business, but you will know your place." He finished with a glare in my direction and I saw the difference between this guy and the guy that saved me from the car. I guess I finally get what I dished out; acting so rudely to him would automatically make him act rude to me. It's for the best anyways.

"As you wish Mr. Cullen, if there isn't any other thing you need, I would like to get back to my work seeing as I have a lot to accomplish in a little bit of time."

"You may, but it is almost 2 o'clock, you have enough time to go to lunch then come back." As I turned to leave, he called me once more. "Oh, Miss Swan, you will need to work late today, maybe until 8 or so. We need to converse about the accounting job and what I will be looking for." Once he saw I wasn't moving or anything, he said. "You are dismissed Miss Swan."

What. An. Asshole.

I grabbed my purse and made my way to the elevator so I can get some lunch when I bumped into the big wall of meat that is Emmett Cullen.

"Whoa there little lady, where do you think you're going?" He asked me as he held me close to his body to protect me from the fall that would have happened.

"Well _Mr. Cullen_ sent me to get some lunch since I am working late today, Mr. Cullen." I growled under my breath. I was so upset, I was ready to leave at 6. My mantra was at 6 and this asshole of a Cullen extended my work schedule for 2 hours. I hope it's just momentarily.

"Is Edward acting like a dick towards you? Do you need me to talk to him?" Emmett, I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen turned aggressive. His muscles started being seeable through his shirt and I was scared since he was still holding me. I was like a stick with nowhere to go; between a rock and a hard place.

"No need Mr. Cullen, I can handle Mr. Cullen on my own. I'm a strong girl, mentally weak and sometimes depressed, but overall a strong girl." I patted his hands and he released me. "Don't worry, your brother won't know what hit him."

Xoxo

I got my lunch, got back into the office and ate while looking through the files that was placed on my desk. There was also a note there that wasn't there when I left.

_Miss Swan:_

_You will notice that I have added some files to your pile and if you didn't notice, well now you know. Since you are new here, I would like the chance to show you the system that has work when I was in charge of the administrative accounts. I have also noticed that there is money missing from the main account and I have a prospective number of my loss, however, I would prefer if you also did the calculations and reported to me the number you have gathered._

_Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your lunch._

_Mr. Cullen_

Well that would explain my new workload. I got to work on the suspicious pile and didn't even notice that time was flying by. My mantra escaped me and I noticed that someone was in the way of my light. I looked up and saw Mr. Cullen.

"Miss Swan, it's nearly six, I will like you to come into my office so we can discuss what I wrote in the note." Without another word, he turned, leaving the door open and I had no choice but to follow him.

I walked into the office, closed the door and sat down. I waited for him to address me, but he didn't. He was just quiet for 5 minutes wasting my time and his.

"Cut the crap Cullen, what do you really want to talk about? You didn't specify what files you wanted me to bring to this impromptu meeting you requested with me, without my consent mind you." He looked up from his paper work and I knew he was going to interrupt so I continued as if he was nothing, because he was, to me at least.

"You may feel the need to make me 'know my place'" I said repeating the words he uttered to me this afternoon, "but you will extend to me the same courtesy. That means no asking personal questions, no being all up in my business and most certainly no demeaning me whenever you feel the need to.

"I may not be the prettiest knife in the shelf, but I'll be damned if you make me feel worthy of being the dirt in your shoes. I am a smart woman and I don't need you to remind me that most of this company and the hiring is based on looks." I finished my rant and leaned back on the chair, not knowing that I leaned forward closer to Edward's face during my little speech.

"Look Miss Swan, you don't need to tell me about how to act towards you. I was a nice guy, but you decided to be a snarky little bitch to me when I was nothing but cordial to you. What you give is what you get, so when you start acting like a human being, without the snarky remarks, then you can come back to me and voice your demands in my face, otherwise you have no point in doing so.

"You want respect Miss Swan, done. You want me to treat you as a valuable jewel, no problem, you are proving to me that you are as hard as a diamond and I'm not talking about beauty since surely you will be the type of person to twist my words and make you seem like the victim. Maybe nobody has had the courage to tell you but the little miss badass routine doesn't work for you. Your personality clashes with what you dish out.

"You have a problem with your self- esteem you fix it. You don't expect everyone to be understanding. You may say you are not beautiful, but someone, somewhere is kicking themselves in their face trying to make you understand that looks aren't everything. Believe me, looks complicate your life."

I was left without words since he was right; nobody talked to me like that and maybe it was because all my emotions were fresh that I did the only thing that was sensible to me at the time.

"If that's how you want it then no problem Mr. Cullen." I stood up and marched toward the door. "You will receive my resignation through email early in the morning. Now I know why nobody wanted to work for you or with you, you are demanding, you are bossy and you have nothing going for you. You may be the pretty face of the company, but your heart, your heart is nothing but concrete. Good night." I whispered the words as I closed the door and pressed my back to it silently crying and wondering what I have done. I had a chance to work with my profession, with someone who looked beyond my exterior, unfortunately it was too much too soon.

As I walked away, I heard a crash and an agonize groan. With a heavy heart I took my stuff and proceeded to go home. Finally to put my plan into action. This company has not seen the last of Isabella Swan. Maybe they have seen the last of this face, but one more will come back much more suited to be in the same category as Edward Cullen.

* * *

**My deepest apologies guys, I have nothing more to say than I am so sorry for delaying this so much. I was stuck and had no idea where I wanted it to go, but now I do so it's all okay for now **** I also had a severe ear infection with so much pain, I can't even begin to express to you. Ugh, and then in a few days I will go back to school, so it's a lot to take in, but here it is a new chapter, long overdue. I hope you guys are satisfied and I know most of you will be confused with the change in attitude of Edward, but hopefully you will see the progression of Multipersonalityward lol :P Love you guys. See you when I see you!**

**P.S Next Chapter will have the Mirror! Whooooooo! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**I suck at failing, I should just give up… Nahhhhhh! :P I love writing and even if there isn't a soul reading, which I know there are a few, I would still write :D So on with the story, I neglected you guys enough.**

* * *

I was walking home going through everything that happened the first day of the job. Jesus, I was hired and then I resigned, in one day, someone get me a medal. I realized the little things when I started getting home. Like the way that Mr. Cullen's voice was stuck in my head _"…someone somewhere is kicking themselves in the face trying to make you understand that looks aren't everything…"_ Is that what he thought?

I haven't met that person yet, so why continue life with an unappealing face when I had the option of changing what I disliked most about myself. After years of self esteem as low as the dirt and the teasing, I needed this for me; to prove to myself that I am worthy enough for love, and well, for achievement.

Let's be honest, when people try to hire someone, they automatically look at their exterior, it's human nature, there is no stopping it. There is that initial thought when looking at someone and nothing else matters but that thought. Someone may be as dumb as can be, but look nice and they receive the position; life isn't fair, I want it to be.

Xoxo

As I got to my room after feeding Renee, I start the email that I am going to send Mr. Cullen, but before I can even begin to type it, I see that I have an email from the man whose words hit me like bullets. It only said one line in the subject:

_Can we talk?_

I responded quickly with: _What is there to talk about? You made everything clear to me Mr. Cullen, there's no going back now. I was actually going to start writing the resignation letter, when I received this email._

He wrote back, not five minutes later: _Listen, I know I was a prick, but your snarky mood was getting me aggravated. I know I am your boss, well if you choose to leave, your ex-boss, but I wanted to help you. I saw light in your eyes when you were doing what you loved, mind you, how anyone can love numbers is beyond me. You accomplished more than I ever could, or anyone that has worked for me previously. So, please, for the love of all that is Holy, don't leave me?_

His words made my heart pang in my chest. Don't leave _him_? Didn't he mean, don't leave the company? As I was writing back to him, I noticed that I had a missing alert and saw that it was an instant message on my email provider. I did a double take, it said ECullen.

_ECullen: No, I did not make a mistake, don't leave me. I feel this type of connection with you that I can't explain, but I want to find out. Don't make me look for you, I am relentless._

_IMSwan: Mr. Cullen, we both said our piece and I feel that I am not suitable for the position anymore. With all that went on that day, I just can't face you, can't face the company anymore. It won't work out, but I do know a person who can take this position; she is my cousin Marie, we went to school together for the same thing and I am sure she is more than qualified for the job. I will give her your information. Good evening Mr. Cullen, hopefully it works out with Marie._

_ECullen: If there is nothing more I can say to make you stop this nonsense, then fine. Give Marie my information and I expect her to be at the office at 8 in the morning, not a minute more, not a minute less. You can give her the directions and tell her I take my coffee black with three sugars._

Before I could respond, he logged off. I shook my head furiously, wondering what in the Hell spell did this man put on me. No matter, I will find out soon enough.

With the resignation letter sent and all was done, I quickly checked the time, 10:07 pm. Surely Renee will be sleeping so she won't notice the chaos that would soon happen at 10:30, it was time to execute the plan, the plan that for once would make people notice me.

As each minute passed, I started getting ready, I needed to make sure the alarm was set and the clothes were laid out for _Marie_. With it being five minutes to 10:30, I made my way downstairs to the basement and locked the door.

I walked down the stairs and saw the cloak covering the mirror in the middle of the room. Finally, my time has come.

I took of the dusty cloak, coughing as the dust went in my throat and sneezing for a good minute since it went up my nostrils.

"Jesus, does anybody clean down here?" Stupid question, of course not. Renee wouldn't lift a manicured finger to clean.

The mirror had hand prints on it which spooked me a bit, so I got to cleaning. With windex in one hand and a towel in the other, I cleaned the mirror until it was spotless. I positioned the mirror near the basement window so the moon reflected onto it; that was the only way it could work, the moon's shine.

As I cleaned the area a bit, I noticed that there was a heavy book there with the words _El espejo y su magia_, Spanish for, The mirror and its magic. I never thought I would need a spell to operate a mirror, my Spanish was not so extensive, would it be that my plan failed before I could even start it?

_Este libro es solamente para aquellos que lo necesitan. _

Easy enough: This book is only for those who need it.

_El espejo trabaja su magia por la noche, durando hasta las 7:30._

This mirror only works its magic in the night, lasting until 7:30.

_Diga este hechizo y los deseos de su corazón serán hechas en realidad. Solo trabajara si lo dices con toda tu alma._

Say this enchantment, or spell, and all your heart's desires will come true. It will only work if you say it with all of your soul.

I positioned the book closer to my face to be able to read the words that would forever change my fate. And my face.

_Espejo grande y alto_

_Escuche mi clamor_

_Hagame más bella,_

_Te lo pido por favor._

_Haga que me amen,_

_Haga que me quieren,_

_Yo prometo guarder el secreto,_

_De la magia y su espejo._

I repeated the enchantment in English and felt strangely, tingling on my flesh. It didn't bother me at first, until I felt pain. My skin stretched and I felt it rip, my eyes watered as I bit down hard on my lower lip, I musn't make a sound. My body felt like fire, and I started to change my mind, I never thought there would be pain. When the pain dimmed, I opened my eyes and wiped the tears off my face.

I had no idea if it worked, the mirror only showed me my old reflection. My beauty marks were on proud display in my old persona and I noticed how tired I looked, well the old me looked. I touch my hand to my face and noticed that I didn't feel the ridges under my palm like I usually did. I touched my hair and I also noticed that it wasn't the frizzy mess it usually is, it was much softer and curlier. I looked down to my body and noticed that there were more meat in places there wasn't before. I was much curvier and it was noticeable to me

I covered the mirror and saw the old me's eyes, they were mischevious. The plan worked, but now I needed to get to the room and out the door in the morning without Renee being the wiser.

_Now who is going to be the face of the company Cullen?_ I thought. _Marie Luna, that's who._ As I put everything in its place, the wind blew and the page turned, I closed it without thinking but I still managed to see the first word: _Peligro._

* * *

**How'd you like that? Did it meet your expectations? I hope so guess, I made up that little chant in like five minutes, so be gentle **** Are you ready to meet Marie Luna. I hope you guys know that I tried to deflect a little from the novella in which this is based off of, so yeah. Leave me love.**

_**Translation for the enchantment**_

_**Espejo grande y alto (Tall and big mirror)**_

_**Escuche mi clamor (Hear my clamor)**_

_**Hagame más bella, (Make me more beautiful,)**_

_**Te lo pido por favor. (I ask this of you, please,)**_

_**Haga que me amen, (Make it so that they love me,)**_

_**Haga que me quieren, (Make it so that they like me,)**_

_**Yo prometo guarder el secreto, (I promise to keep the secret,)**_

_**De la magia y su espejo. (Of the magic and its mirror)**_

_**Personally, I like it better in Spanish because it rhymes, but that is just me. Lol, see you when I see you **_


End file.
